


Do As I Say

by travelingpsycho



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/travelingpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, if you hooked up with an Arashi member, who would it be?"  In which Ryo's life is hard and Nino is perpetually amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As I Say

It's all Yoko's fault, the bastard, and he doesn't even know it. He's drunk after a concert and he puts his head down on the table dangerously close to Ryo's beer and asks, "Hey, if you hooked up with an Arashi member, who would it be?"

The only answer he gets is Hina smacking him and yelling, "Why would you ask that?" and the conversation quickly moves on, but the question sticks in Ryo's head. Or, rather, an image sticks in Ryo's head of a certain Arashi member smirking and calling him "Nishiki."

By the end of the night, Ryo has realized two things: 1) he really hates Yoko, and 2) he seems to have a bit of an unresolved crush on Nino.

Ryo's less bothered, once he sobers up and thinks about it more, that he has a thing for Nino than he is that he has a thing for someone who's friends with almost everyone in Kanjani8. The Eito members have an image of being busybodies, but that's not entirely true. Ryo's hooked up with, fallen for, dated, or otherwise been involved with plenty of people without the other members ever knowing about it. But he's also put up with a great deal of mocking, pestering, and well-intentioned advice when they did find out, and he's sure they'll never be able to leave it alone if they find out he's interested in someone they know.

He remembers their joking about how romance within the group is forbidden and they should go to Arashi if they needed anything like that. They're never going to let him live this down if they find out he really did (or even wants to do) that. And that's not even considering what will happen if Jun finds out, or, for that matter, Nino himself. No, if he doesn't want to get teased about it for the rest of his life, he should just keep quiet about this thing, whatever it is. In fact, it would be better if he just put it out of his mind completely.

 

It shouldn't be that hard to not think about Nino. They rarely work together, and when they do they're usually surrounded by other very distracting people. They hang out in private sometimes, but not enough that Ryo couldn't duck any invitations for a few months until he gets over this.

But while it's easy to avoid Nino himself, it's very hard to avoid reminders of him. His face is all over billboards and store windows and on ads in the train. He's smiling from the screen when Ryo turns on his TV (or occasionally crying). Damn Arashi is _everywhere_ , and for the first time Ryo really hates them for it. Can't they stop rubbing Nino's existence in his face when he's having a crisis?

Maybe "crisis" is too strong a word. Nino's not the first guy he's been interested in. He doesn't need to question his sexuality or his entire existence or anything like that. He just has to question his sanity because what can he possibly see in Nino? Sure, they have fun together when he doesn't pick on Ryo too much, but he's a scrawny little antisocial brat with a video game addiction and a love of mocking his friends and Ryo has to spend enough time with people like that.

But logical or not, this thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to want to go away. He doesn't think about Nino _all_ the time, but enough to make him feel really uncomfortable when Nino calls him out of the blue and invites him to dinner. It shouldn't be that hard to refuse—drama filming is always a good excuse—but Ryo finds himself waffling against his better judgment.

"Come on," Nino wheedles. "You keep blowing me off lately. Yoko's here too, and Aiba. It'll be fun." Yoko being there makes Ryo even more inclined to say no, since Nino teases him enough without help, but then Nino asks, "Are you doing anything now?"

"No," Ryo says without thinking, then has to resist the urge to bash his head against his phone.

"Good," Nino says smugly. "Then I'll see you soon." He hangs up without giving Ryo a chance to object.

 

Ryo can tell they've been drinking by the way he can hear Yoko's laughter from outside the restaurant (though, come to think of it, that can happen even when he's sober). Sure enough, Yoko and Aiba are in stitches over some apparently hilarious story that Ryo can't make sense of at this point. Nino is more quietly amused, sipping his drink and looking up when Ryo walks in. "Hey, you came," he says, like he wasn't sure Ryo would.

He slides into the booth and waits until Yoko and Aiba stop laughing enough to say hi. Then they exchange a look and start laughing again for no reason Ryo can see, but he decides it's better not to ask. Who knows what strange things they were talking about before he showed up?

It takes all of five minutes for him to find out what's so funny. "So," Nino says casually, "Yoko was telling us that you have a thing for me."

Ryo chokes and narrowly avoids spitting ramen in Aiba's face. It's too late for a denial by the time he recovers, so he goes for whining instead, turning on Yoko. "How did you know?"

Yoko tries to smirk, but he's drunk enough that it looks more like a dopey grin. "You're really easy to read, you know. You were blushing every time Nino's name came up."

_I hate my life,_ Ryo thinks. He's afraid to look at Nino now, even if he didn't seem particularly bothered before. If he called Ryo up after Yoko spilled the beans, he can't mind too much, right? But he doesn't want to get laughed at for this either, even if that would be a lot simpler than actually addressing it.

Nobody says anything after Yoko's comment, which Ryo's pretty sure is an effort to mess with him some more. He stares at his bowl, grasping for something to say that won't make this more embarrassing or complicated, until Aiba finally breaks the silence by laughing again. "He must really like you, Nino. Look at him blushing."

"I am not!" Ryo protests automatically.

"You're not," Yoko concedes, snickering, "but your reaction was too funny." Something about this seems to strike Aiba as especially hilarious because he starts giggling and then laughing harder and harder until he's almost falling out of his chair.

Nino shoots him a fondly bemused look. "I think it's time you went home, Aiba-chan."

Aiba stops laughing, cocks his head thoughtfully, then grins. "Yeah, probably," he agrees wryly.

"I'll take you," Yoko says unexpectedly; Ryo would've thought he'd want to stick around as long as there's teasing to be done, but he's not going to complain.

It takes Yoko and Aiba longer than it should to leave, between drunken stumbling and stopping to make suggestive comments or wink exaggeratedly at Nino, but finally they make it out. Ryo's relieved that Yoko is gone for about two seconds before it registers that he's alone with Nino now and if Nino wants to talk about _things_ , there's no one to distract him. Sure enough, he's studying Ryo with a weird look in his eyes, more thoughtful than mocking.

"You don't have to stay," he says after a while. "I don't enjoy your suffering that much."

"Eh, I'm not..." Ryo starts, though it's not entirely true. "It's just...embarrassing."

"Why?" Nino asks lightly. "I am pretty awesome."

That gets a small laugh from Ryo. "Humble too."

"Of course." Nino grins disarmingly and for a second Ryo forgets he's supposed to be feeling uncomfortable. "But seriously, what's the big deal? I don't care."

"Oh." Ryo says stupidly, not sure how to respond to that. Even if Nino's not bothered, the attraction is still there. Isn't it even more awkward if he doesn't feel the same? But then, Ryo never expected that he would, so this is the best he can hope for, isn't it?

"Aww, don't make that face," Nino says. "You look pathetic."

"Gee, thanks," Ryo mutters. Like he didn't feel pathetic already.

"I mean I feel bad," Nino amends. "You look like a kicked puppy."

"Sorry," Ryo mumbles. Can't Nino just let it go? He chugs the rest of his beer, even though it's not enough to get him drunk. Then Nino groans, loudly, and Ryo startles and almost drops his glass. "What?" he asks warily.

"You're an idiot. As amusing as your embarrassment is, do you think I invited you out just to laugh at you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ryo says, but to be fair, Nino's never done that to him before. Belatedly, he starts to process what Nino said. "Wait, then why?"

"So I could get you drunk and have my way with you," Nino says matter-of-factly.

Ryo gapes at him, and Nino laughs. "If you want, anyway." When Ryo still can't find anything to say, he adds, "And the drunk part is optional." Then, finally, "Come on, don't just stare at me."

"Seriously?" is all Ryo can manage.

Nino sighs exaggeratedly. "Yeah, seriously. I'm not _that_ mean."

"Oh." That's probably debatable, but now's not the time to argue. "Then..." Ryo's sure there's a right thing to say when the guy you've been thinking about for weeks propositions you, but he can't seem to remember what it is right now.

"Let's make this easy," Nino says, the corner of his mouth quirking up in suppressed amusement. "Yes or no?"

"Huh?" Ryo's head is still spinning at the quick turnaround, but he can't fail to understand that. "Oh, uh, yes."

Now Nino gives into the amusement and smirks. "Good. Then let's get out of here."

 

Nino's apartment is neater than Ryo's, for what little that's worth. "Do you want a drink?" Nino asks, picking his way to the fridge while Ryo stands uncertainly in the entryway.

"Uh, no, thanks," Ryo says, overly polite. It's tempting, but he thinks right now drinking would only make him even worse at this.

Nino laughs as he turns from the fridge. "For fuck's sake, relax. If I didn't know better I'd think this was your first time."

Ryo has to give a sheepish little laugh at that. "Sorry. It's, uhh..."

Nino waves a hand to cut him off and Ryo stops mid-mumble. "I don't remember you being this awkward when we were filming together, Nishiki." Before Ryo can protest that that was different, Nino continues, "Just don't talk. Bedroom's that way." Nino's clearly resisting the urge to laugh at him as he points down the hall, but Ryo can't even complain because he knows his behavior is laughable. How is Nino getting to him like this?

Talking doesn't seem to be working too well for him, so Ryo obeys, walking down the short hallway to Nino's bedroom. He's feeling kind of ridiculous now, so he decides to take the initiative and sit on the bed, leaning back on his hands. "Now you're getting it," Nino teases. He considers for a moment, then asks, "If I keep telling you what to do, will you do it? You've done pretty well so far."

It's a weird thing to ask and Ryo thinks he should probably say no, but Nino does have a point that doing what he says has worked out until now. "I guess," he agrees warily.

From the gleeful look Nino gives at this answer, Ryo thinks maybe he made a mistake, but it's not like he can't change his mind later. "Okay, then take your shirt off," Nino says. His tone is calm, not particularly commanding, but Ryo still feels his cheeks flush for some reason. _What are you doing?_ he asks himself, but that doesn't stop him from tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

Nino watches with a faint hint of a smirk on his face. "Nice," he says, stepping forward and tracing a finger down Ryo's breastbone, his eyes following its progress. It's only a single finger, but Ryo shivers anyway. There's something inexplicably arousing about this, waiting for Nino's next instruction as he looks at him with dark, hungry eyes.

"Hmm," Nino says, pulling his hand away and eyeing Ryo thoughtfully. "Pants next, I guess."

It feels weird undressing with Nino watching him like that, so Ryo looks down as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off, throwing them over by his shirt. He's wearing boxers so he's not all that exposed, but his cheeks still feel warmer when he looks up at Nino again to find him still watching steadily. Nino's right in front of him so he only has to take a step forward before he can hook his fingers under the waistband of Ryo's boxers. Ryo shifts so he can pull them off and they join his other clothes by the bed.

Then he's naked with Nino only a few inches away and fully clothed and practically staring at him and Ryo feels even more awkward than he did before, but he doesn't move. This is weird as hell, but he thinks he might like it, strangely enough. Nino seems to like it too, his eyes raking over Ryo like he's in no hurry at all to move on.

"So this is why you get away with being so awkward, huh?" Nino muses. Ryo gives him a confused look, so he elaborates, "You're hot." Somehow it sounds like mocking, even though it's a compliment.

Ryo can't think of a response that won't get him mocked more, so he changes the subject. "Are you just going to have me sit here?"

Nino chuckles at that. "There's some spirit. Maybe there's hope for you yet." Ryo rolls his eyes and Nino grins, but his smile quickly turns into something more serious. "Back up," he tells Ryo, who promptly scoots further back onto the bed.

"There," Nino says, and then he's climbing over Ryo's legs and kissing him, hands cupping his chin. Ryo's brain short circuits a little because even now it's too much to process, that Nino actually wants him. He kisses back reflexively, his arms draping over Nino's back. Nino's a lazy sort of kisser so it's Ryo who takes the initiative, feeling Nino's mouth open for him as he presses his tongue inside. That feels good, both the kissing itself and finally showing that he can do more than stammer while Nino tells him what to do.

They kiss like that for a long time, until Nino's thigh brushes his cock and Ryo startles, remembering that he's naked under Nino and hard now. "Hmm?" Nino sounds distracted, but then his eyes come back into focus. "Oh, I see." He smirks and Ryo wonders if he should worry.

Nino ignores his erection, instead trailing kisses down Ryo's neck. He plants both hands on Ryo's chest to push him, unresisting, down onto the bed. From there, his hands trail down Ryo's stomach to his thighs, where they just sit, taunting him. After a moment, they move further down, spreading Ryo's legs apart so Nino can kneel between them. "So, what do you want me to do?" Nino asks. It sounds suspiciously like a trick question.

"I, umm..." Ryo wets his lips, trying to think. What does he want? He never really got as far as thinking about it, too convinced this was never going to happen (and probably shouldn't, but he's long since stopped thinking that).

"You're not going to make me decide _everything_ , are you?" Nino's tone is seductive and now Ryo's sure he's playing with him. "Or is that what you want?" Nino's hands are still resting lightly on his legs, but now he trails his fingers slowly up the inside of Ryo's thigh. Ryo holds his breath in anticipation even though he knows it's probably more teasing.

Sure enough, Nino's fingers stop just short of anywhere he wants them. His hands are warm on Ryo's skin and Ryo's hard as a rock and he probably won't be above begging if this continues too much longer. "Touch me," he breathes.

"Now you're talking." Nino loops one hand around Ryo's cock and it makes him gasp even though it's a loose hold. "Don't hold back," Nino purrs, stroking him with teasing slowness. It's nowhere near enough, but it feels good and Ryo closes his eyes, trying to let go and just enjoy it.

When Nino's thumb slides over the tip, Ryo lets out a moan and that's when Nino abruptly stops. Ryo opens his eyes with a sound of protest and looks up to see Nino finally stripping off his shirt. "About time," he mutters, arousal muting his earlier embarrassment.

Nino looks surprised for a second, then laughs, the sound a little choked like he's more turned on than he's letting on. He doesn't say anything, just continues undressing.

Ryo's hands have been lying by his sides, but now he absently raises one to touch himself. He doesn't really think about it until he realizes Nino has stopped with his pants half off. "Don't let me stop you," he says, sliding his pants the rest of the way off but keeping his eyes on Ryo. He's more self-conscious now, but he continues anyway, breath hitching as he strokes from base to tip, even if he can't quite look Nino in the eye as he does it.

Once Nino's clothes are off, he settles between Ryo's legs again. Ryo moves his hand away, but Nino tells him, "No, keep going." He feels himself flushing a little but does as he's told anyway, touching himself with the same long strokes. He closes his eyes briefly, and when he opens them again, Nino's rubbing his fingers together and he knows what's coming.

Nino notices him watching and says, "This is what you want, right?" Ryo nods. He's embarrassed at how much faster his heart is beating, like he's some blushing virgin, but if Nino's aware of it, he doesn't comment. "Good," is all he says. Then, "Don't stop."

With that, Nino's hands are on him, one on the back of his thigh as he lifts his legs up and the other, a moment later, pushing into him. Ryo groans and his own hand falters, but then he relaxes with a shaky breath and it's okay. His hand starts to move again and then Nino's does too, moving steadily in and out.

Nino's not especially rough, but he's not gentle either, adding a second finger quickly enough that Ryo groans, pained and turned on at the same time. "You know you like it," Nino drawls, and then he curls his fingers just right and Ryo cries out, doing nothing to prove him wrong. By the time Nino gets a third finger in, Ryo's hand is lying forgotten on his stomach and he's having a hard time even remembering to breathe.

"Hurry," he pants out when he knows he's ready and Nino shows no sign of stopping what he's doing. He's kind of surprised when Nino listens without even commenting, reaching past Ryo's head for a condom and ripping the packet open with his teeth.

"Turn over," Nino tells him and Ryo's not about to argue right now. He rolls over onto his stomach and he's barely stopped moving before Nino thrusts into him.

" _Fuck,_ " Ryo groans and even he's not sure if it's an encouragement or a protest. Nino takes it as the first, starting to move in shallow thrusts as Ryo's body adjusts to the intrusion. He grabs at the sheets as Nino's thrusts get deeper, setting his nerves on fire, and is glad he doesn't have to say, "Harder."

Nino's not teasing now, moving quickly, and Ryo brings his knees up under him so he can spread his legs wider, overwhelmed and still wanting more. The next thrust makes him see stars and he moans helplessly as Nino repeats the motion again and again. Just when he feels like he can't take another second of this, Nino reaches a hand under him and it only takes a few strokes before Ryo comes hard. He thinks Nino does too around the same time, but he's only dimly aware of it, all his attention focused on the pleasure coursing through his veins.

When it passes, he feels pleasantly drained, not caring that he's sprawled out facedown on Nino's bed. Maybe he should be embarrassed by the way things went tonight or worried about what will happen now, but it's hard to care about anything with a post-orgasmic buzz like this.

He's pretty close to dozing off when something wet and cold lands on his back with a plop. "Hey," he whines, but it's hard to sound really annoyed without even lifting his head from the bed.

"Shut up," Nino says, sitting down next to him. "I'm trying to help." Ryo flinches when the cold towel touches sensitive spots but doesn't complain as Nino cleans him up a little. When Nino pushes on his hip, he reluctantly rolls over and lets Nino finish the job. He thinks he should say something, but he's tired and he'll probably just say something embarrassing, so he keeps his mouth shut. But Nino, for better or worse, has more to say. "So," he starts, his hand resting lightly on Ryo's stomach. "This thing of yours: is that it?"

"Huh?" Ryo's brain isn't operating at full capacity right now, but he's not sure he'd understand that even if it was.

"I mean, are you over it now that you got what you wanted?" Nino's tone is casual but Ryo can't help feeling like this is important. He grasps for the right answer; is that all he wanted, one good fuck and nothing further? "Come on," Nino teases, "I can't tell you what to do now."

"It's, umm..." Ryo swallows down his uncertainty. He thinks he does know the answer, if he can work up the nerve to say it. "Maybe we could...some other time...you know..."

"Have sex again?" Nino finishes for him.

Ryo makes a wry face. "Yeah. That."

Nino laughs, not too meanly. "We could do that."

"And, uhh..." Ryo starts, but he's not ready to follow the thought through to its conclusion. "Nevermind."

Nino doesn't laugh this time, just smiles and bends down to give Ryo a kiss. "And we'll see about the rest," he says.

It's nothing concrete, but Ryo can live with that. He smiles, feeling happy and finally relaxed. Nino gets up for a minute and then comes back, crawling in bed beside Ryo and pulling the covers up over them. "Goodnight, Nishiki," he mumbles, and his breathing evens out almost immediately. The last thing Ryo thinks before he falls asleep too is that even if it means he'll get teased forever, maybe he owes Yoko a thank you after all.


End file.
